


Make It Stick

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson doesn't even like the post-GP parties. Then again, living a little never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The club was ridiculous, as always. It had been rented for the post-Grand Prix celebration, which meant most of the drivers were in attendance. So were parts of their teams, select VIPs, and lucky (and wealthy) fans and followers. There were drunken people everywhere, dancing, laughing and trying to talk over the thumping music. Lights were flashing, it was smoky, loud, and hot - Jenson felt completely out of place. He had been to so many of these parties that the memories blurred together but it was still rare that he felt completely comfortable at lively clubs. A cozy pub would have been better as far as he was concerned, where you could have a few beers and talk. Relaxing and getting drunk could be fun enough, but whereas some of his colleagues went all in to “work hard, play hard” Jenson wasn’t a young kid anymore.

 

Also, he didn’t feel much like celebrating; the whole weekend had been sort of a wash. He’d started midfield after a lackluster qualifying, finished barely in the points, and then had to watch the smug faces of Lewis and Vettel as they took up most of the podium. With their egos, Jenson felt it was a wonder there was any space left for Kimi, who had taken third, up there. Neither Lewis nor Kimi had gone to the party, but that wasn’t really surprising. He could however see Sebastian some ways away in the club. He had found some fellow Germans earlier in the evening and was drunkenly explaining something to them now, waving his hands in an uncoordinated way while talking. Nearby, he spotted Fernando laughing raucously with an obviously very drunk Felipe.

“Yeah, that probably is the key to enjoying the evening...” Jenson thought as he swallowed the last sip of beer out of the bottle he was holding and attempted to get the attention of a bartender. Getting a buzz on certainly couldn’t make things worse.

 

A few shouted instructions later he got a tall glass full of a clear mystery drink that wasn’t what he ordered and which tasted strongly of vodka. While it wasn’t that pleasant, the heavy feeling that had been keeping him down started to lift as the glass emptied. He drank quickly and went back to the bar, waving at the same bartender who seemed only too happy to not have to try to decipher any instructions over the music. Another clear drink appeared in front of him, but it didn’t taste as much of alcohol as the last one and went down easier. He soon went back to the bar again but before it was anywhere near his turn, someone behind him put their arms around his waist. Turning around he found himself face to face with Fernando.

 

“Hola!” Fernando was drunk. Very drunk. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, his hair was messy, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Jenson knew he didn’t drink that often and was something of a lightweight.

“Hello yourself.” Jenson laughed. “You look very... happy.”  
“Si, is beautiful!” Fernando shot his arms out to indicate the club at large, almost tipping the drink of the person on his left and hitting the arm of the woman on his right. He didn’t even seem to notice however. “Beautiful night, beautiful race, beautiful people!” Jenson laughed and tried to turn back to the bar again. The level of drunkenness was slightly higher than what he was looking to achieve, but Fernando did seem very content.

 

“Jenson!” Fernando’s voice was suddenly serious and he pushed himself in beside Jenson at the bar. “You do not look beautifully happy.” He actually reached up and patted Jenson on the cheek.   
“I’m just a bit behind on the drinks mate...” Fernando’s face lit up.   
“Then, my friend, you let me help.” He wrapped his knuckles against the bar a couple of times and a bartender came over right away. Jenson heard Fernando speaking in a mix of English and Spanish and felt a little apprehensive about the order. The Spaniard was very drunk and there was no telling if the bartender actually understood anything of what he was being told. The bartender poured ingredients into a shaker without really measuring too carefully, added ice, shook, and placed four shot glasses on the counter. He filled them one after the other with a bright blue liquid and placed an opened beer bottle next to them, nodded to Fernando, and started taking the next customer’s order. Fernando looked first at the glasses, then at Jenson, and then grabbed the beer and took a sip. When Jenson still didn’t do anything, he picked up one of the glasses and handed it to him.

“Come, come.” He gave the glass a little tap with his beer. Jenson steeled himself and drank the shot down in one.

 

It was ice cold and incredibly tart. He scrunched up his face and heard Fernando laughing at him.

“Okay, not so beautiful. We try again.” He held the second glass up for Jenson to take, and again clinked the beer bottle against the glass. Jenson hesitated.   
“Again, again!” Fernando prompted, waving his beer impatiently. Jenson obliged, swallowing the contents of the second glass. He made a face at the cold and sour taste, but the first shot was already warming him from the inside. His bad weekend was slowly evaporating, and he gave Fernando a lopsided smile.

“Si! Now we are getting somewhere! Next one, go, go!” Jenson looked at the two remaining glasses.   
“I thought these were for you mate?”

“No no, _you_ are behind. _I_ am not behind.” Fernando grinned. “Am on pace. Very good pace.” He winked and stumbled forward clumsily. Jenson took the third shot. The chill and tartness persisted, but it felt really good this time. He slammed the glass down on the counter a little harder than he had originally intended and smacked his lips. Fernando looked incredibly pleased.

“Si! Last one, and you will be pace too!” At this point Jenson was feeling so much better that he willingly raised the glass and toasted Fernando before drinking.

“These are great.” He admitted. “What’s in them?” Fernando shrugged.

“Have no idea. But now you smile, like beautiful people.” He patted Jenson on the cheek again. “Come! We dance! So many beautiful people, we celebrate!”

 

He pushed a bottle of beer into Jenson’s hand and started dragging him by the arm out onto the dance floor. The shots were quickly making their presence known as Jenson didn’t usually dance, but his protests now were weak at best. The music was only slightly louder where Fernando stopped. They were in the middle of the club, surrounded by people moving more or less in time with the music. Looking around he saw Daniel and Jev dancing drunkenly, laughing at each other. Nearby Sergio had his arms around a blonde girl and they were dancing and swaying close together.

“Is beautiful!” Fernando yelled happily and started to dance. It seemed so effortless, like his body just knew the music instinctively. Despite him being incredibly drunk, there was a definite rhythm and purpose to his movements as he swayed. Jenson decided to just enjoy the moment and danced along as best he could, he figured in a crowd of this size he could hardly be the worst dancer. He took a sip of his beer and realized that even if he was somehow the worst, he didn’t care. Not one bit. A broad grin spread on his face and he actually felt completely at ease.

“Is beautiful!” He heard Fernando shout again. Jenson let out a sound that was almost a howl, threw his arms up and simply let go. Fernando was right, it was beautiful.

 

Jenson put his beer down somewhere and forgot about it. He was kind of surprised but he was actually enjoying the party. Since he had been dragged onto the dance floor he had only taken short breaks, the rest of the time he’d been dancing and jumping to the music, just having fun. More and more songs were slower numbers now as the DJ was trying to wind the party down; as a precaution from the managements’ side, the club was only rented until midnight. While people wanted to celebrate, the season wasn’t over and there would still be work to do in the coming week. Some people were moving on to different clubs but it looked like most of the drivers and crews that had stayed this long were quite content to call it a night. Jenson was just starting to consider leaving, looking around for any other drivers that might be thinking the same so they could share a taxi. He spotted a few of them and was moving across the dance floor towards them when a woman in a short, black dress stepped out in front of him. He stopped dead. She was gorgeous. Her hair was dark and straight and her lips were red, the kind of red that made them be noticed. She smiled and looked up at him, and it wasn’t until then he became aware that she had said something.

“Sorry?” he shook his head a little to regain some focus.

“I asked if you were looking for someone.” One song faded into another one and she took a small step forward, placing her arms around Jenson’s neck. She moved slowly to the beat of the song and Jenson found himself following her lead.

“No... I don’t think I am.”

 

\---

 

The song playing turned out to be both quite slow and quite suggestive. Their bodies were pressed together and Jenson could feel her against him, swaying her hips. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn she was making an effort to press herself against him too, the way she was moving. He glanced down at her and found her smiling at him. She pulled herself up and spoke so close to his ear that he felt her lips brushing against him.

“My name is Monica.”

He shivered at the contact. Despite the club being hot he could feel her warm breath dancing against his skin. His pants were starting to feel a little too tight.

“I’m Jenson.” He smiled back at her. “You are... very attractive.” He could have slapped himself. It sounded ridiculous when he said it out loud, but Monica didn’t seem to mind.

“I could say the same about you, Jenson.” She closed the little distance between them and suddenly they were kissing. His eyes opened wide in surprise at the intimate contact, but when he felt her tongue against his mouth he shut his eyes and parted his lips, letting her in. Their tongues danced, it felt warm and wet and amazing and when Monica pulled away from him he realized he was breathing heavily. Jenson had forgotten there was music playing at all but Monica was still moving to the beat, slow and seductive. She turned and pressed her ass against him and the thought that she must be able to feel that he was hard flashed across his mind. He put his arms around her from behind and pulled her ever so slightly closer, the alcohol efficiently silencing any doubts or reservations he may have had. She shot him a smile over her shoulder and turned around again, putting her arms back around his neck.

“You turn me on, Jenson.” Jenson couldn’t say anything back. He wanted to, but his voice wasn’t cooperating. Instead he leaned in and kissed her, moaning into her mouth when she deepened the kiss and then playfully nipped at his lower lip.

 

A sudden slap on the shoulder interrupted the kiss, and looking behind him Jenson saw Fernando standing there, grinning broadly at them.

“Is beautiful.” He slurred, and started to head towards the exit. Daniel and Nico were standing by the doors, yelling for him to hurry because the taxi had arrived. There were still plenty of people around though, and Jenson thought it might be nice to stay here for a while with Monica. She seemed to have a different idea however.

“Would you like to come home with me, Jenson?” she purred into his ear. He closed his eyes, it felt very nice.

“I have a room... nearby.” He managed. Monica laughed. It was a light, pleasant sound.

“So do I. C’mon.” She took him by the hand and steered them towards the exit. For a brief moment Jenson hesitated, thinking about standing outside, waiting for a cab with his incredibly drunk fellow drivers and this gorgeous woman. But Monica tugged at his hand slightly and they made their way through the remaining crowd.

 

The night air was by no means cold, but definitely fresher than the club had been. It cleared his head slightly and he looked at Monica as she walked just ahead of him, still holding his hand. He suddenly felt a little lost. As if she had sensed it, Monica turned around and kissed him again. The lost feeling and the doubts disappeared in a flash, all he could think about was how much he actually wanted this, wanted her.

“Get in.” she said, holding the door of the nearest taxi open. When she gave the address of the hotel he realized it was the same one he was staying in. He was about to say something about it when Monica swung one leg over his and initiated a deep kiss. The hotel wasn’t that far away, but when the driver pulled over and said “well, here we are”, they were both a little surprised. Jenson was incredibly turned on, he was finding it hard to think straight. Maybe it was for the best that Monica suggested her room because at the moment, he couldn’t even remember his own room number.

 

They took the elevator up to the seventh floor and she held his hand as they walked down the corridor to her room. She flicked on the light in the little hallway and as soon as the door closed behind them they were kissing again, hungry kisses full of promises of what was to come. When Monica let him go to kick her shoes off Jenson’s eyes drifted around the room. It was a typical hotel room, he had seen hundreds, maybe thousands over the years and the only things out of place were a suitcase on the floor by the bed and a black leather jacket hanging in the hall.

“Unzip me please?” Monica turned around and stroked her hair out of the way and looked at him coyly over her shoulder. Jenson slowly drew the zipper down, uncovering her a little at a time.

“Thank you.” she said when he reached the end. She stepped further into the room, walking towards the bed. As she did so, she slid both shoulder straps of the dress down her arms and let it fall off. Jenson stared and his mouth fell open. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. There was something so blatantly sexual about the thought that she had been naked under that short dress the whole time and Jenson smirked.

“Kind of forward, don’t you think?” He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor. Monica had picked up a bottle from the small desk in the room and took a short drink. She offered it to him and he accepted without question. Taking a mouthful, the taste of what must be straight vodka burned his throat when he swallowed. He coughed, surprised, but Monica just smiled.

“I like to get what I want.” She said, beckoning him over to the foot of the bed. She didn’t try to cover or hide herself in any way and Jenson thought she was right to be so confident; her body looked so good it almost made his mouth water. He put the bottle down and walked over to her, pressing her to him.

 

The heat from her skin against him almost made him groan. She slid down his body and onto her knees, running her hands down his chest.

“Allow me.” Quickly undoing the button and zipper, she pulled them down and he helpfully stepped out of them, now standing in only his underwear. The bulge was plainly visible and Monica cupped it, rubbing him softly through the material. This time, he couldn’t help but moan out loud.

“May I?” she smiled up at him.

“Oh fuck yes.” Jenson said, gasping as she released his straining member from its fabric prison. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, she was looking at his cock in a way that made him feel simultaneously proud and like he should be blushing. Suddenly she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, all the way from the base to the head, before closing her lips around the head and letting him slide in. His eyes fluttered shut as the warmth enveloped him and he felt the room tilt from a combination of alcohol and sexual stimulation. She sucked him in slowly as far as she could take him, and then released him just as slowly until he was almost completely out of her mouth before repeating the action. It was glorious agony. Jenson placed one hand on her head, not pushing but at least _urging_ her to speed up, but Monica simply smiled around his cock and kept going at her own pace. Her tongue was playing on his cock, flicking over the sensitive head on every stroke before sucking him in deep again. He made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper when she released him.

 

She walked backwards to the bed and sat down on it, not looking away from his eyes once. He didn’t need any further invitation to join her and kissed his way up to her neck when they were both on the bed. Biting her softly he heard her moan, a beautiful sound. He placed himself at her entrance and her hands pushed against his chest.

“No.” she said, pushing him a little more.

“No?” it was taking all of his self-control to stop at that point.

“No. I want to be on top.” Jenson obliged with a smile, holding on to her as she shifted him onto his back. She sat up and he got to enjoy the sight of her naked body for a second, her already dark eyes were almost black with lust as she wrapped her hand around his cock and guided him to enter her. He didn’t have any words for how good she felt as she sunk down on him, letting him deeper and deeper in to a tight, warm wetness that took his breath away.

“Oh god.” she moaned as she settled on top of him, tilting her head back and just feeling him inside of her.

“Uh-huh.” Jenson agreed, placing his hands at her waist and gently pushing up from the bed a little to get more of that delicious friction.

“Play nice you, I’m on top.” Leaning forward she kissed him again and started moving her hips, making him almost growl into her mouth.

 

They settled into a steady rhythm, matching each other as she ground her hips into him and he thrust upwards with more and more abandon. She was still lying forward against his chest and they only broke apart from their sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to take brief gasps of air, stifled moans and skin hitting skin the only sounds. Jenson lost track of everything else, all that mattered was this warm body, this hot, intense feeling inside of him, this closeness. He vaguely registered hearing something close by, but it was pushed away instantly. It wasn’t important, nothing was. Monica’s long hair hid the room from view; all that existed was her body, her face as she whispered close to his ear.

“I’m going to need you to trust me now, Jenson...” he could hear that she was smiling. “Will you do that?” Jenson’s mind protested. This was not the time for questions.

“Yes.” He moaned, not breaking their rhythm. “Yes yes yes.”

“Good boy Jenson.” she kissed her way up his jaw and back to his lips.

“Yes very good boy, Jenson.” Jenson froze at the sound of the voice. Monica sat up slowly, a smile still playing on her lips as the room came back into view. Someone was standing at the foot of the bed, leaning casually against the wall.

Kimi Räikkönen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenson’s brain was not cooperating. He was lying stock-still, a tingling sense of panic made his skin prickle uncomfortably. He was still buried inside Monica, who had made no attempt to move or cover herself. She was still wearing that same smile, making little circles with the tips of her fingers on Jenson’s chest, but she was looking at Kimi.

“Wh- what are you doing here?” Jenson finally said. He wished his voice had sounded more indignant, stronger – it sounded more like he was afraid.

“This is my room.” The Finn stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jenson stared at him in pure disbelief.

“I’msorrywhat?” It came out in one breath. He sat up a little. Monica still didn’t move away from him and while he could feel himself softening, his body also seemed confused and unsure about how to react. The corners of Kimi’s mouth actually twitched, as if he was about to smile.

“She said she would like to hook up with two guys so I give her a key, I didn’t know she’d come back here with... you.” Monica looked down at Jenson.

“Please? I’ll do anything. You’re so fucking hot and I just really... wanted to try it.” She bit her lip and blushed slightly, an absurdly bashful move for a woman sitting naked on top of him with his cock still inside of her. Jenson couldn’t say anything, but this time it wasn’t horniness stopping him, it was the simple strangeness of the situation. He was completely dumbstruck. Kimi pushed away from the wall and came to stand beside the bed, looking at Monica with lust in his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to beg too or is it okay if I leave that to her?” Kimi’s right hand shot out and grabbed Monica’s hair, pulling her in for a harsh kiss. She yelped and Jenson felt her clench around him before she seemed to give in. Her whole body relaxed and her hips started moving a little, almost as if she couldn’t help it. Something about the ferocity with which Kimi claimed her mouth made Jenson’s blood start to pool south again. It was as if his body was taking over, deciding sex trumped strangeness. Kimi released Monica and glanced down at Jenson.

“You want a drink?” He took off his shirt as he walked across the room and picked up the bottle of vodka from the desk. Jenson watched as the now shirtless Finn took a deep draught before walking back to the bed, offering him the bottle.

“This isn’t weird to you?” Jenson found his voice again. Kimi shrugged.

“Maybe little bit, so what?” Taken aback, it took Jenson a second to process the response. Monica raised herself off of him and took a sip from the offered bottle.

“You really don’t care?” Jenson asked. Kimi rolled his eyes at him. Monica giggled inappropriately.

“You ask too much, live a little and stop worrying so fucking much. Have a drink and just enjoy.” He held the bottle out again. To Jenson’s great surprise, he found himself taking it. Sitting up, he suddenly knew that it was Kimi’s choice of words that had spurred him into action. Live a little. It felt like a taunt, a dare. Kimi was challenging him.

Maybe living a little wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Handling the weirdness of it all could wait, and really, Kimi was right: so what? What did it really matter if he lived a little, for now? He took a mouthful from the bottle. The burn felt pretty good this time around and he gave Kimi a crooked smile. Kimi smirked back at him.

“Well I’m glad you decided to go along because I didn’t want to have to throw you out.”

 

Monica had gotten off the bed and was front of Kimi. She started undoing his pants, but Kimi stopped her.

“No, you take care of Jenson.” he said, turning the armchair by the TV around and sitting down in it.

“... what are you going to do?” Jenson asked apprehensively.

“Watch. Drink.” The Finn took another drink straight out of the bottle. His face remained completely impassive as Monica, still naked, sank to her knees on the floor and made a “come here”-gesture at Jenson. Slightly self-conscious, he sat himself on the edge of the bed with Monica between his legs. She held his gaze as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly pumped it a couple of times. His body responded to the touch almost instantly, the heat from earlier back with a vengeance. She took him in her mouth again and Jenson tilted his head back, moaning out loud.

 

His body must have turned on some sort of lust-driven autopilot, because he had completely forgotten Kimi was even there until he heard the sound of the bottle being put down on the floor. He chanced a glance at Kimi and found he was still looking at them with the same, almost uninterested look on his face, but he had taken his dick out and was lazily stroking it. When he noticed Jenson looking at him he smirked again.

“You know there’s a naked woman sucking your dick and you’re looking at me.” He was just about to apologize when Monica started humming contently around his cock and he had to throw his head back again. She was working his shaft with one hand and gently cupping his balls with the other, and as she picked up the pace ever so slightly, Jenson realized he didn’t have far to go.

“I’m... gon...” he panted, but Monica simply kept going, taking him deep into her mouth. His orgasm hit and he fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily, letting the room spin around him as this wonderful creature eagerly swallowed everything he had to give.

 

When the room had come to as much of a stop as he could expect, Jenson opened his eyes and shook his head a little. Raising himself up on his elbows, he saw that Kimi had gotten up out of the armchair and taken his pants off completely. Being naked didn’t seem to faze him any more than... well, anything else, Jenson thought to himself. Monica pressed her body to the Finn and put her arms around his neck, kissing him in much the same way she’d kissed Jenson earlier. Weirdly, he didn’t feel any hint of jealousy or competition, just curiosity as to how the other two interacted. Kimi had one arm around Monica and was kissing her in the same slow and deliberate manner he did most things, but soon broke the kiss to whisper something in her ear. She nodded happily, glancing at Jenson.

“You need a minute?” the Finn asked, picking the now half-empty bottle up and taking a sip before offering it to Jenson. He took it, thankful for the excuse to not speak for a second. Kimi shot him a short, knowing smile.

“Go, sit, watch.” Jenson kept the bottle and sat down where Kimi had been.

 

Thoughts of what Kimi had watched popped into his mind, part of him felt shocked and a little exposed... other parts were however telling him that, if anything, he should have put on more of a show. He had a weird feeling of excitement about what was going on.

Kimi had placed Monica on her hands and knees on the bed and was standing behind her. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with saliva before sliding them into her. She gasped at his first touch, but then a long, low moan escaped from her open mouth. Jenson supported the bottle of vodka against his knee, and it was a good thing because otherwise he would probably have dropped it.

Kimi fingered her in a way Jenson would only have described as “efficient”. It was immediately clear that he wasn’t doing this for her pleasure, but as a means to an end. The Finn placed his hand on Monica’s lower back and pushed her down a little, making her spread her legs even further. Placing himself at her entrance, Kimi looked down for a second as if deep in thought. Then he opened his mouth and let more saliva fall from his tongue down onto Monica before slowly starting to penetrate her. Jenson’s mouth fell open, he was completely taken aback. Monica whimpered as Kimi stilled, deep inside of her. Jenson couldn’t look away, so he took another sip while not even daring to blink. He was afraid to break the moment.

“Please...” she moaned.

“Ssh. Head down.” Kimi’s voice was low and rough and she obeyed instantly, resting her head on the bed. As Kimi grabbed her hips and set up a slow, hard rhythm, Jenson saw her clutch at the sheets, but she didn’t raise her head or make a sound beyond gasping for air.

 

Jenson couldn’t tell how much time had passed when Kimi spoke next. Until then he had been an invisible audience to the lewd act taking place on the bed, and they may as well have been fucking forever.

“Have you had your minute?” Jenson nodded dazedly. Whatever Kimi said at that point, he realized there was no doubt in his mind that he would comply with it.

“Then come over here.” Jenson did as he was told. Kimi took a hold of Monica’s hair again and tilted her head up so she was facing Jenson’s half-hard member. Without further instruction she reached for him and as soon as he was close enough she put her mouth to work on him again, sucking him off wantonly.

Kimi kept up his unrelenting thrusts, shamelessly looking on as Monica repeatedly took Jenson’s cock so far into her mouth that she should be gagging. He pulled her back and with a little whine, she released Jenson, who looked so surprised that Kimi had to stop himself from laughing. He slid out of Monica and lay down on his back, guiding her to get on top of him with her back to his chest.

“Jenson.” He prompted gruffly. Jenson found himself unsteadily looking down at Monica, naked and laid out on top of Kimi with her eyes locked on his. At a nudge from Kimi she spread her legs, and Jenson dimly realized what Monica had meant when she said she wanted to try something with two guys.

 

“I’ve never... before... uhm...” he hesitated.

“I don’t care.” Kimi said as Monica reached for Jenson’s cock. It truly was as if he was a passenger in his own body. He closed the short distance between them and let Monica guide him into her available hole. As he pushed in, her entire body seemed to go limp. Her head fell back onto Kimi’s shoulder and she groaned out loud. It was so tight it almost made his knees go weak; he had to support himself on his arms to avoid falling. He could feel Kimi, and tried to match his movements.

There was something so incredibly forbidden about what was happening that it made his breath hitch, he closed his eyes but that only made the sensation even more palpable. Monica was like a wet vice around his cock and he could feel Kimi so clearly but still so far away, it cancelled out all other thoughts and made him move on pure instinct. Monica’s shallow breaths were punctuated by little moans that felt like they were dancing up his spine. Her head was tilted back, her throat completely bared, and Jenson couldn’t stop himself from biting her softly, making her gasp.

 

He was close, ever so close. Something inside of him was being wound tighter and tighter, almost to the point of pain. Eyes shut tight, trying to focus on making himself last, he felt her hand at the back of his neck trying to bring him closer. A wet kiss at the corner of his mouth, followed by a more dangerous swipe of a tongue against his bottom lip made him moan and open his mouth for more. The kiss was needy, all battling tongues and nipping teeth, but the contact was glorious, it was as close to a complete overload as he would ever want to get. The hold on his neck tightened slightly and he felt a first fluttering tremble that told him he wasn’t the only one about to go over the edge. The kiss deepened and Monica’s whole body suddenly shook between them, her hands gripped at Jenson’s shoulders and it sounded like she howled. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring straight into a pair of steely gray eyes, darkened by lust and looking at him curiously.

“Oh.” he managed to think before the clenching around his cock made the tightness inside of him snap and he came with a cry, muffled by Kimi still kissing him intently.

 

\---

Jenson woke up slowly, his body coming back into existence piece by piece. He was quite comfortable, the bed was soft and pleasantly warm, but his head was heavy and full of a slow pounding ache, and he was naked. Tentatively he opened one eye. Judging from the sun shining in through the window, it was mid-day at the very least. He could see his clothes on the floor next to the bed, and there was an almost empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand.

He moved a little and found it didn’t feel _too_ horrible; he was definitely hung over, but he wasn’t dying. Turning over, he heard a short grunt from the other side of the bed. Jenson froze. Now moving as little as possible, he slowly looked over and saw Kimi, lying on his back, sleeping peacefully. And the events of the night before came crashing back, flashing before his eyes with cruel clarity. He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it, the pounding got worse and he felt nauseous. With slow, careful movements he got off the bed and stood up. He felt vulnerable with no clothes on, but looking around he only saw his pants and shirt. Kimi gave another little grunt and turned on his side and Jenson decided he’d rather go commando than face an uncomfortable conversation. Checking his pockets, he found his cellphone and wallet, and the plastic keycard for his own room. He cast one last look back at the room before he stepped out into the hallway and let the door lock behind him.

 

The elevator was taking forever and he decided to go up the stairs instead. He was only one floor up and the longer he had to wait, the more important it felt to just get out of there. The stairway was not as bright as the hallway and blissfully cool, every step closer to his room was making him feel better – he just had to get his things and get out of here, and he could go on to just forget the whole thing. Kimi wasn’t talkative at the best of times and he seriously doubted the Finn would approach him to try to talk about something like this. A drunken mistake, no big deal. He swung the door to the hallway open and went around the corner so quickly he tripped over the suitcase of someone waiting for the elevator and fell spectacularly to the floor.

 

“Shit, are you... Jenson?” Jenson closed his eyes. Of course. Everyone was leaving today, he should have known he’d run into at least one of his fellow drivers at some point. Mark reached out his hand to help him up, and Jenson got to his feet gingerly.

“You alright there mate?”

“Yeah, fine, I’m just... pack, eh, flight. Yeah.” _Act normal,_ he thought to himself. From the look on Mark’s face, he was failing miserably. Mark was looking him up and down and seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh.

“Yeah, you go pack Jense. Take it easy.” Jenson started walking again, dodging Sebastian who came out of another room tugging a duffel bag over the threshold. Sebastian gave him a surprised double-take, but didn’t say anything.

“Might wanna put some foundation on that, mate!” Mark called after him as he stuck his keycard in the door.

 

The door closed behind him, cutting out Mark’s laughter. He stood there for a second, unsure of where to start. He realized his shirt smelled like sweat and alcohol and took it off, walking in to the bathroom. He caught the first look at himself he’d had since the night before and groaned.

He looked tired. His hair was standing on end every which way. But what Mark had laughed at was definitely the big, blue-purple hickey plainly visible on the side of his neck. Examining it carefully, he sighed. He fought his hair into a more agreeable look, washed his face, and then started looking for any kind of shirt that might cover his neck. Checking his phone to see what time it was, he realized not only had to pick up the pace, but also had a couple of missed messages. The most recent was from Mark who had texted to remind him that they were on the same flight, which would leave at three.

Jenson didn’t think he’d ever packed so quickly before. He solved his hickey-problem by wearing a jumper over his shoulders and making a knot of the sleeves in front. He thought he looked ridiculous, but it was the only thing he could think of. He hurried downstairs. It was a good thing he was still feeling a little sick, because he didn’t have time to eat. He bought a bottle of water and checked out. Thankfully there was an available taxi outside and he approached it, grateful to have caught a small break.

“Wait for me!” The driver was just putting Jenson’s bag in the trunk when someone called from the hotel. Sebastian hurried towards them and the driver put his bag in next to Jenson’s without question.

“I thought you’d be going with Mark.” Jenson tried very hard to not sound like he would rather be anywhere than in a cab with Sebastian at that moment. At least he was in the front seat; Sebastian had opted for sitting in the back.

“Same flight, but Mark left.” Sebastian’s tone was curt. So things still weren’t entirely fine between the two teammates then, Jenson thought. Something else occurred to him.

“Hey, you don’t have Kimi’s number do you?” Sebastian looked surprised.

“Yeah I do, why?”

“Because I don’t?” Sebastian was getting on his nerves now.

“Oh. Yeah, fine.” He held his phone out, not wanting to read the number out loud, and Jenson looked back and forth a couple of times making sure he’d gotten it right. When he looked up, he saw Sebastian studying his neck. He self-consciously adjusted his jumper and spent the rest of the way to the airport stubbornly facing forward. Sebastian soon grew bored with trying to start a conversation, and the journey from then on was completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's M/M in this chapter so... yeah.

Two days later Jenson still hadn’t stopped fiddling with his phone. He’d been picking it up, creating a message with Kimi as the intended recipient, and then just stared at it until closing it and trying to focus on other things. He couldn’t figure out what to say. The whole trip home he thought about “the events” as he had taken to calling the threesome in his mind, trying to figure out what was actually bothering him. Soon enough he realized he didn’t have a problem with what had happened as such; he could rationalize with the best of them, and a beautiful woman who had picked up two guys for a no-strings-attached rendezvous, not knowing they knew each other... well that was just coincidence. A fluke. Funny, really, when he thought about it. He wasn’t ashamed, the experience itself hadn’t been bad, as far as he could recall. No, what bothered him was what he _couldn’t_ recall. The hickey was fading, but it was a stark reminder that he didn’t remember the whole night. What else had happened? Was it alcohol or denial that made it impossible to remember?

He’d looked at it from every angle he could think of and realized that even if he and Kimi had kissed again, he probably wouldn’t feel the need to repress the memory of it. He might not be gay, but physical contact with the same sex had never bothered him and if he was honest, this wasn’t even the first time he’d actually kissed a man. He would have no problem with looking Kimi in the eyes when he saw him again. The few experiences that came before may not have been quite so... intimate, but still. He concluded the void in memory (where the hickey had presumably been made) was most likely just caused by drink.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to contact Kimi though. Something stopped him, and it occurred to him that worrying and asking really wasn’t part of “living a little”. Working around the problem, he finally decided on the lesser of two evils: he would call Sebastian. If Kimi had mentioned anything about what had happened to anyone, it would be Sebastian. He steadied himself with a deep breath and pressed the call-button. Sebastian picked up after just one signal, so Jenson didn’t have a chance to back out.

“Yes?”

“Ehrm... hi. It’s Jenson.”

“I saw that. What do you want?”

“I was just wondering if... eh...” his mind went blank. He was just wondering if Kimi had mentioned anything about a threeway with a woman he’d picked up in a bar and did Sebastian maybe know who had sucked on his neck? His still-missing underwear came to mind.

“... I was wondering if Kimi mentioned that he might have... accidentally... taken something of mine with him from the hotel last Sunday?”

“Why aren’t you calling him, I gave you his number?” Sebastian’s tone was short, but now it was sounding curious as well. It sounded like he was torn between being irritated that Jenson had called and wanting to find out what was going on.

“I lost it.” Jenson said without thinking. _Shit._

“Well do you want me to give you his number again? And what did Kimi take?”

“Nothing important.” _I said that too quickly._ “We had a few drinks Sunday, I just figured...”

“You and Kimi went drinking on Sunday?”

“No we were just in his room, which is why I figured...” _Bloody hell why did I say that?!_

Sebastian interrupted. “Look if you lost something in Kimi’s room I suggest you call him. I’ll text you the number.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Jenson felt a little defeated.

“Then again, if you can lose a number I actually watched you type into your phone, maybe a text won’t be enough make it stick either... I have to go, bye.”

 

The call was cut and silence fell, but Jenson was still standing with the phone to his ear. The memory had come charging, and suddenly he knew exactly what had happened.

 

\---

 

_Monica had thanked them for a good time and left, and Kimi had suggested another drink. Jenson had thought about leaving too, and started looking for his clothes. Kimi had said he may as well stay there, and Jenson had gone to bed without much protest – he was dead tired and very drunk. Lying there, he’d thought back over the evening and given a little snicker at the outright strangeness of the whole thing._

_“What?” Kimi grunted from his side of the bed._

_“This is all just really weird. And you don’t care, I know that. But I’m so bloody pissed mate I’m not gonna remember in the morning anyway, so I don’t care either.” Jenson couldn’t see the Finn, but he turned around to face him anyway. He felt Kimi move and reached out to touch him under the covers, placing his hand on the other man’s midriff. Kimi gave a short jolt._

_“What are you doing?” he didn’t sound angry or upset, just inquisitive._

_“Shut up.” Jenson hissed. He started moving his hand slowly downwards._

_“You don’t have to...”_

_“Look can you just do what you always do and keep quiet or I’m going to lose my nerve and not do a damned thing!” Jenson whispered in a rush. He didn’t dare raise his voice, he really wanted to do this, but his daring was hanging by a very weak thread. Kimi didn’t say anything more, but moved his arms out of the way and then lay still._

_Jenson’s hand inched further down and despite the darkness in the room he kept his eyes shut until he had wrapped his hand around Kimi’s cock. It felt safe, somehow, to just hold it. He was just curious he told himself, just curiosity over something new and unknown. Who better to do this with than someone who had already seen him naked, had in fact kissed him while they were both naked, and who had already stated that he didn’t even care about the potential weirdness of the situation?_

_Jenson stroked slowly up and down, feeling Kimi grow in his hand. It was familiar, but completely different. He wondered slightly how far he would dare take this. Would Kimi be disappointed if he didn’t finish what he had most certainly started? Deciding it was best to just go for it, he shifted himself downward while still stroking. Kimi pulled the covers off of them and Jenson held still for a moment, half expecting the Finn to tell him to stop._

_“Too warm.”_

_“Oh. I thought you might want... because I haven’t... eh...” Jenson wasn’t sure what to say. He could feel himself start to doubt the sanity of this decision. He felt Kimi prop himself up on his elbows as if he was looking down at him, but the room was so dark he couldn’t see anything._

_“You have never...” Kimi stopped talking. There was uncertainty laced with a measure of something excited in his voice. That quelled all his doubts; Jenson smiled in the dark and leaned in closer, until he could feel the heat radiating off of Kimi’s cock against his lips._

_“No, never. You’re my first.” There was a little twitch he thought was caused by his breath hitting the other man in such a sensitive place, and when he tried swiping his tongue over the head Kimi dropped himself back onto the bed, darkly muttering something in what Jenson assumed was Finnish. He couldn’t understand a word, but it didn’t sound like a request for him to stop._

_He thought about what he liked and tried to do the same things now. He was glad for the darkness in the room; he wanted to feel as much as possible without worrying what he looked like while... the explicit thought of sucking somebody off made him moan around Kimi’s dick, which made a similar sound erupt from higher up on the bed._

_Keeping a steady pace he kept his hand moving with his mouth, enveloping as much of Kimi as he could. It felt oddly satisfying to hear the other man moaning and falling apart beneath him when he got it right. Suddenly, Kimi’s hand crept up his back and came to rest at the base of his neck. There was a hoarse whisper._

_“Say it again.” Jenson didn’t understand and just kept going, pressing the tip of his tongue hard into the underside of Kimi’s cock as he let it slide completely out of his mouth. Then he realized what Kimi meant._

_“You want me to tell you again that this is my first time sucking dick?” The grip on his neck tightened slightly. Jenson smirked. He kept stroking with a firm grip and spoke slowly. “Yeah, you’re actually the first man I’ve ever even touched...” He swiped his tongue over the leaking tip again, finding the taste... agreeable. “It’s the first time I’ve ever had another man’s cock in my mouth.”_

_Kimi’s body tensed and it sounded like he held his breath for a second before he came with a shudder. Jenson was surprised, but pleased. Letting him finish, he leaned off the bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing he could feel, carefully cleaning up and then tossing the fabric off of the bed._

_Jenson’s heart was pounding and he felt a bit overwhelmed. He lay back down on his side and listened as Kimi’s breathing slowed back down to normal behind him._

_“You really want to remember in the morning?” Kimi said after a while. Jenson bit his lip._

_“Well... kinda. Yeah.”_

_Kimi moved again, making a noise that indicated he was making a great personal sacrifice to do so._

_“What are you doing?” Jenson asked when he felt Kimi up against his back. They were both still naked, and he hadn’t planned on taking things any further than they had already gone._

_“So you’ll remember.” Kimi said shortly, and Jenson felt a mouth against his neck. It started as a little bite, and then Kimi sucked. Hard. Jenson gasped, but then had to laugh a little when he realized what the Finn was doing. When Kimi was finished, he fell back towards his side of the bed without saying anything. Jenson felt his neck. It was really tender._

_“Did you have to go so hard?”_

_“Had to make it stick.”_

 

The phone dropped to the floor. Jenson groaned, and thought that there might just be an issue with looking Kimi in the eyes ever again.

 

\---

 

Friday came, and the truly sweltering summer weather finally broke through. The sun beat down from a clear blue sky, promising a very hot free practice. Kimi sauntered off into the shade and sat down on a bench, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had a clear view of the paddock and could see the color-coded mechanics pouring over their cars, moving in and out of the garages without any real hurry; there was still plenty of time before the air would become thick with competition.

”Hey.” Sebastian approached and sat down next to him. The Finn didn’t look at him, but acknowledged his greeting with a short grunt. Sebastian offered a bottle of water, which Kimi accepted.

“Thanks.” he said, taking a drink. The cold water felt refreshing. Silence fell between them. Sebastian knew full well that if he wanted to carry a conversation with the famously quiet other driver, he would have to do most of the carrying.

“So... how was your Sunday?” He tried to sound flippant, as if it didn’t matter, but his curiosity caused him to almost hold his breath while waiting for an answer. Kimi didn’t respond right away but took another drink of water.

“Normal. Went to a party, had some drinks, went home.” Sebastian was looking closely at him and only just caught the corner of Kimi’s mouth twitch as if he had just stopped himself from smiling. He decided to push further.

“Did you have company?” Kimi glanced over and couldn’t keep the smile off his face any longer. Sebastian looked so excited, smiling and wide-eyed, scanning his face as if what Kimi wasn’t saying with words would be written there.

“Yes, I did.”

“So you and Jenson hung out?”

“Why do you ask things if you already know?”

“I didn’t know!” Sebastian was sitting sideways now, staring at Kimi. “I suspected. So what did you get up to?” Kimi took another leisurely drink of water before answering.

“Nothing much, I just introduce him to a friend and we had some drinks.”

“Oh.” Sebastian was disappointed. This wasn’t the revelation he expected, considering how Button had been acting. “Who?” he asked with no real interest. He faced forward on the bench again and took a drink from his own bottle of water.

“Monica.”

 

It was a good thing Sebastian had adjusted himself away from Kimi, because he spat his mouthful of water straight out in sheer surprise. Kimi laughed at him as he mopped water out of his face, looking incredulous.

“You didn’t!” Sebastian coughed.

“Yes I did.”

“Why?!” He was laughing at the thought of buttoned-up Button in any situation where Kimi and Monica were involved, it was hard to picture.

“Loosen him up a little, he’s too...” Kimi searched for the right word.

“Proper?” Sebastian offered. Kimi gave a snort of laughter and nodded. Silence fell again, Kimi looked pleased with himself and Sebastian was simply stunned.

“So what happened?” Sebastian finally asked when he couldn’t take it any longer.

“I don’t kiss and talk, Seb.”

“Well I think you failed at loosening him up, he’s been calling and acting weird and...”

The sound of footsteps alerted them that there were people approaching. They both looked up and found that it was Jenson and a few of the other drivers filing past, heading for the garages. For a second it looked like Jenson was considering walking over to where Kimi and Sebastian were sitting, but he ended up just looking at them and nodding in greeting. Kimi raised his bottle in a mocking toast, Sebastian grinned from ear to ear and nodded back. Jenson kept walking, but looked back up at them a couple of times. Each time he found that while Kimi was definitely not looking his way, Sebastian definitely _was_ , still wearing a grin that could be seen a mile away. When they were safely out of earshot again, Sebastian spoke up.

“He looks wound tighter than ever. If he keeps running his hands through his hair like that, he’s going to be bald by the end of the day!”

“Well at least I tried.” Kimi said with a shrug and a crooked smile. Sebastian couldn’t help but burst out laughing again. They walked down towards the paddock together, Sebastian promising to buy Kimi any and all alcohol it would take for him to reveal all about Sunday’s events, Kimi thinking to himself that that would never happen.

 

\- The End -


End file.
